


How Much Fun

by DJKPopGirl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKPopGirl/pseuds/DJKPopGirl
Summary: Chores usually aren't very fun, but the lodge needs to be cleaned. Aubrey gets a little creative and silly only for it to go a little astray.





	How Much Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Danbrey week!   
I gave the two werewolves that also live at the lodge names so please don't be confused by that (I named them Riley and Carson).  
Here we go!

“There is a lot that needs to be done around here today,” Mama said to them. “I need you three to work hard. Before you know it, ski season will be here and we’ll be busier than ever. There are a lot of chores for today.” She handed a long list to Dani. “I’ll let you all decide what you want to do. Let me know when you get the work done.” She walked off, probably to go work on paperwork in her office. 

Dani, Aubrey, and Jake looked over the list. “It’s as long as the spring cleaning list,” Jake grumbled. 

Dani sighed. “Where do we even start?” 

“Can we get all of this done with just the three of us?” Aubrey asked. 

“We could see if we can get Moira, Riley, and Carson to help out.” Jake scratched the back of his head. “Barclay will be busy in the kitchen so we won’t be able to get him to help.” 

“It certainly would be easier if we can get the others to help out,” Dani stared at the list. “Then it doesn’t seem like so much.” 

“Was Mama trying to punish us for something by giving us so many chores?” Jake asked. “I don’t remember doing anything wrong this week.” 

“I can’t think of any pranks we pulled this week,” Aubrey added. 

Dani looked at the other two. They would be the culprits if there had been any incidents this week, but there really hadn’t been. “She probably really does just want the place in top shape for the upcoming ski season. I’m sure you two didn’t do anything wrong this week.” She glanced back at the list. “Jake, why don’t you go ask the others if they can lend a hand. Aubrey and I can get started on washing all the windows.”

Jake nodded and took off. Dani and Aubrey headed to the cleaning closet. 

“Do you think he’ll be able to convince the others?” Aubrey asked as they dug in the closet for the window washing supplies. 

Dani shrugged. “Either way we’ll try to get done what we can today and finish up tomorrow if we have too.” 

Aubrey read the label on a spray bottle. “Glass cleaner.” She looked at Dani. “Found it.” She smiled. Aubrey picked up another bottle of the glass cleaner and handed it to Dani. They grabbed a couple of rags and headed down the hall. 

“We should probably divide and conquer,” Dani said as they entered the lobby. “We have to wash both the outside and inside of the windows.” 

Aubrey frowned but nodded. “Okay. I can do outside.” Aubrey looked at what Dani was wearing. “You’re not dressed for going outside.” Dani wore a blue tank top with a green plaid shirt over it and a pair of jeans. Not really clothes for outside. Aubrey at least had a heavy long-sleeved shirt with her vest over top. Plus she could use her magic to keep her warmer if needed. 

Dani smiled. Aubrey was always so caring. “Okay. Let’s get started.” Dani moved to the first window and Aubrey headed outside. 

Aubrey made sure she was always cleaning the same window as Dani. That way she could keep her eyes on her girlfriend. It was one way to make the cleaning fun. 

Aubrey’s antics started small and almost not noticeable. She started by mimicking Dani’s movements in cleaning the window, reaching her arms up high to get the top and bending low to get the bottom. Dani giggled once she caught on. 

Aubrey started to change it up. She began making faces in the window, hoping to catch Dani off guard. Dani would wipe one spot and move her rag to reveal Aubrey with eyes crossed and puffed out cheeks. Dani laughed. It took her a moment to gather herself up to continue cleaning, but Aubrey was still on the other side, laughing now. 

They moved from room to room, cleaning windows and having fun. Dani caught a few guests watching them being silly. They smiled at the girls. Some made comments about wishing they were still young and finding fun in chores. 

Aubrey got bored with making funny faces at one point. She moved on to enacting dramatic scenes in the frame of the window. She almost completely forgot that she was supposed to be cleaning while she pretended to have a sword fight with an unseen foe. 

Dani chuckled and shook her head. She continued to clean. Once finished with the current window she moved to the next without Aubrey. She laughed when she watched Aubrey speed clean the window so she could catch up with Dani. Aubrey raced to the next window only to play out a crying scene for Dani. She pawed at the window as the spray dripped down, pretending it was rain. Dani wiped the cleaning solution away, Aubrey acted like the sun had come out, lighting up her life. Dani smiled and moved to the next room. 

As she walked, she wondered how many scenes Aubrey could come up with this way. At the same time, she worried that they would not get the work done with Aubrey messing around so much. 

“Hey Dani,” Jake said as he approached her. “I got Riley and Carson to help out, but Moira had her own list of things to do.” Dr. Harris Bonkers hopped behind him, following Jake. 

“That’s okay. We’ll get it all done,” Dani replied. She bent down and petted Dr. Harris Bonkers for a second. “Aubrey and I are getting close to finishing the windows.” 

“Okay, I’m gonna start in on vacuuming,” Jake looked around. “Where is Aubrey?” 

“Outside,” Dani answered. “We decided it would be better to clean the inside and outside at the same time.” 

“Oh smart idea,” Jake nodded. “I’ll catch up with you later, then” 

“Yup, see you later.” Dani opened the door into the next room. She glanced down the hallway as Jake walked away with Dr. Harris Bonkers right behind him. 

Dani looked at the windows of this room, trying to figure out where Aubrey was. She was nowhere in sight, which concerned Dani. Where had her silly girlfriend gone? She started cleaning one of the windows as she thought, hoping Aubrey would show up so she didn’t have to go looking. 

She got her wish in the form of Aubrey popping up from the ground with a loud “BOO!” 

Dani screamed a little and fell back on her butt. Aubrey started laughing at first then she looked at Dani’s startled face. Dani clutched at her chest trying to calm her heart down and catch her breath. “Oh, I’m sorry, babe,” Aubrey tried to say through the glass, but it was a little bit muffled. “I just thought it would be funny.” 

Dani looked up at Aubrey’s apologetic face. “You are such a trickster!” She smiled. Then chuckled a little. That was just like Aubrey to pull a stunt like that. Dani stood up and sprayed her side of the window. She shook her head but she was still smiling. 

Aubrey pouted. She sprayed her side of the window, but instead of wiping it away immediately she drew a heart in the running liquid. “I’m sorry. I love you.” She made a heart with her hands. 

Dani chuckled. “I love you too, babe. But we need to get back to work.” 

Aubrey nodded and went back to cleaning windows with gusto. “A dip in the hot springs after all the work is done?” Aubrey offered.   
Dani thought about it for a moment. “We’ll see if you can earn it.” She laughed at Aubrey’s renewed energy. There was never a dull moment with Aubrey.


End file.
